Adam's Thoughts and Fears
by ToffyBird
Summary: We all know how Eric Mathews got out of the Bathroom, how come Adam didn't do it? Well, I have given him the chance to get out of the Bathroom, alive. But what happened in there to make him break his own foot?
1. Chapter 1

**'Sup people. So this was just in my head as I woke up this morning and I thought I would write it and post it here. First SAW fanfic because Adam is awesome and I wished he lived. Obviously if you're reading my other story you will know that some crazy stuff happens, also I've been listening to a lot of creepypasta lately :D And i think this is the reason why Adam is so jittery and stuff, because he had his own creepypasta moment when he was younger, and yes, this is how my brain works XD**

**It's in first person POV, I don't know why, I don't usually like it. So I apologise in advance, if it doesn't make any sense. XD**

**There is some swearing, but you know, it's Adam.**

**Enjoy!**

**AN: Improved it a bit, you know added stuff in and made parts better.**

* * *

I just kept screaming and screaming. For Lawrence to come back, practically _begging_ Jigsaw not to shut the light off and close the door, but he did. I was left in the dark, it was suffocating me, clutching around my throat to quiet me down, it burned as it tightened…

No… It wasn't the darkness. _Come on Adam, you can't lose it already_. I've only been on my own for a few minuets, give Lawrence a chance to get help.

I tried, but I couldn't stop screaming, my throat felt raw and I swear I tasted blood. The darkness and silence brought back so many bad memories, if I broke the silence, they wouldn't come and get me, they would be too scared by the noise.

Ha, 'scared', who was I kidding? They would come and get me whenever they wanted.

I knelt on the floor, gasping for breath and spitting out blood that I just _couldn't _swallow. I attempted to call for anyone's attention again, but I couldn't, my throat hurt, my shoulder even more, and the exhaustion from actually beating a guy to death caught up with me. And probably from the lack of food too. When was the last time I ate properly? Urgh, too long.

_Hurry Lawrence, please._

Wait… Jigsaw's gone after him; Lawrence isn't going to make it. Well, how could he? He'd cut his own foot off! He was going to bleed out. He was going to leave me in here… _But he promised!_

I fell back into a sitting position; my knees were killing me, but instantly recoiled as I felt Zep's leg brush against mine, oh god, it was still warm. I gagged as I pushed his body away with my chained foot. The rattle of metal seemed to echo in the now soundless and lightless room.

I sighed and fought back the stinging tears in the corners of my eyes. I gave a few tugs to the chain, as if it would make a difference, but it was useless. I sighed once more and shut my eyes, wrapping my arms around my legs. All this just because I was a freelance photographer, how's that work?

_This isn't my fault I'm here, its Lawrence's! If he never cheated on his wife… _I shook my head, I can't think like that. Lawrence is going to come back and save me, what would he do if he knew I was blaming him? I heard the chain rattle again, it broke through the quiet like a firework blast, it made me jump a little, I'll admit.

I was going to ignore it and – wait… that wasn't me…

My eyes shot over to Lawrence's corner, even though I couldn't see. _Please be a rat. Please be a rat, or a mouse! A mouse would be good! They're a lot smaller than a rat._

Whatever was over there sniffed at something, probably Lawrence's foot, I would have laughed if I wasn't scared out of my skin.

I heard something scrap across the floor, it sounded like claws. My pulse skyrocketed, and I could hardly breathe. I'm going to count it as a good thing, either it won't notice me and leave or I'll die quickly from suffocation.

The scraping and sniffing sounds were getting closer.

_Fuck._

From the sounds, I can tell it was a big creature, _not a rat then_. How it got in here without me noticing, I will never know.

The noise got so close that I swear it was right in front of me, but then it stopped, silence surrounded me again.

_Oh fucking hell, no. It's found me._

I haven't slept properly in ages, I can't really define 'ages' as, well, there's no windows and I can't see the clock, I have literally lost all sense of time now. But I knew it had to be a couple of days, my stomach cramps every now and then and I know I've nodded off a couple of times, I know because the horrid realisation of being trapped in this bathroom with a creature that could kill me any second sets in. I hear it all the time now, when I wake up and all through the hours of consciousness, until I fall asleep again. It sniffs constantly and scratches at the walls, sometimes getting a little too close to me for my liking, however it's the only thing I can focus on, the darkness and silence would be too maddening, so the little noises it makes keeps me slightly sane.

I've given up on Lawrence now; I know he's not going to come back for me. I'm just not worth it; he's almost certainly with his wife and kid now, living a better life.

_How could he?! I trusted him! He promised!_

He's now left me to my fate of starvation, dehydration or being this things lunch, or whatever. I mean its gotta eat sometime right? I just wish it would hurry up.

I have been extremely quiet for the past… few days. I didn't want to catch the attention of my new roommate; it hadn't seemed to notice me since the other day. Maybe it's one of those wait-until-its-dead feeders, that's why it's not coming near me. It's waiting for me to die.

_Oh god._

A sharp pain gathered in my stomach again, I couldn't help the groan that escaped as I double over in my sitting position, arms circling my middle. I shouldn't have procrastinated in doing some real food shopping and thinking about feeding doesn't help either. As the pain dulled down, I noticed that it was quite, no scraping, no sniffing, nothing.

Nothing until whatever I was sharing the room with grabbed my gunshot-wounded shoulder. I could feel every bone-thin finger, it was so cold and its grip was incredibly painful, and a cry of surprise erupted from me.

It growled in my face, the smell of its breath is repulsive, like it ate a corpse…

_Zep!_

Did it eat Zep? It must have been while I was sleeping, I would have heard it otherwise. I felt like my heart had stopped, my chest hurt like hell. Something wet ran down my torso, _Urgh, is it slobbering on me?!_ Was my first thought, although I wish it was slobbering on me, as I started breathing (almost) normally again, this stinging on my chest didn't stop. It must have attacked me, must have. It started sniffing again; I felt the puffs on my face, quick and short. My hand slowly crept towards the toilet lid I knew was still beside me, I only have this chance. And I'm going to take it.

I swung the porcelain lid, with some amazing strength I blame on adrenaline, at the creature in front of me. It sort of squealed and let go of my shoulder, I let out a sigh of relief. I gripped the toilet lid hard as I heard it whimper and tumble around the room.

I have to get out of here. I would actually saw my foot off now, but I broke mine and Lawrence's is on the other side of the room. There is no way I'm getting out of here; I let out my own involuntary whimper. If anyone ever finds this room I'm going to be bones. Dead.

I looked down at the toilet lid like I could see it… Well, I did say I'm going to take the chance…

With much reluctance I lifted the lid and… Hesitated. Yeah. I'm useless, I know.

_Think about what Lawrence went through._

I took a deep breath, ignoring the creature's agonising cries (did I really hit it that hard?) and brought the lid down on my ankle.

I didn't even bother concealing my screams of pain, but I didn't –_couldn't_- stop now. _If Lawrence can do it, so can I._

Every time I brought that lid down on my foot, blood and skin and bone flew into random places, each hit made my ankle crack. I felt the sick taste of bile rise up my throat but I kept it at bay by swallowing. Tears cascaded down my face and if there was a price for loudest, pain-filled scream, I would have won. But I didn't stop, can you believe it? A freelance photographer, not even earning enough to eat, who lives in some shithole apartment in the slums of the city, actually doing something about his life. 'Cause I can't.

I was running out of time, the creature growled once more, obviously not happy. On a whim I threw the lid at the noise and heard it grunt in pain. I could have punched myself. Why did I throw it?! Damn it all to hell. I grabbed my broken foot and pushed it down, further and further until the weakened bone snapped. I grit my teeth and pulled at my hair, anything to direct the pain away from my throbbing ankle._ I've done it._ I sobbed and wiped the tears from my face.

The beast-thing growled and by the sound of the claws, I can tell that it was circling me. I swallowed around the lump in my burning throat and as noiselessly as possible, I pulled my limp foot from the chain. The feel of my mangled foot made my stomach churn.

When the thing was stalking behind me, I crawled towards to where I thought the door was.

I lifted my hand to feel for the door and not hit into it. As soon as my shaky hand touched solid wall, my injured foot was grabbed and pulled back, I gasped and started to kick the creature with my other foot.

_No, no, I'm not staying here, you're not making me._

The creatures grip on my ankle slipped and I jumped up, sending another kick to it. I slammed my fists against the solid surface, hoping to find an exit, or maybe I would gain super strength, super powers usually appear in these types of situations, didn't they?

Suddenly, the light blasted on, I was blinded as the light burned my eyes.

I heard the thing screech in pain, longer and louder than when I hit it with the lid the first time.

My vision decided to finally clear. I rubbed my eyes and took a deep breath. I scanned the room for it, but there was nothing there.

_Did I imagine the whole thing? No…_

Zep's been moved. He wasn't on the floor anymore, he was in the bath. I felt a shiver wrack my body, he was sat up, positioned so he was staring at me. Well, maybe, his face was still sort of… Ruined. And I was right, the creature had a good munch on Zep, the skin on his chest was no longer there and the sight of his ribcage brought the bile back up, I was sure that some of his organs were missing too. I gulped and turned, remembering my plan to escape. But the door doesn't open from the inside, Lawrence tried. I felt something heavy drop in my chest.

_Ah man. No…_

I couldn't not try; I limped over to the door and pushed. _Oh my god. _It slowly inched open, my heart was thumping. _I'm going to get out! Screw you Lawrence._

It was a heavy door. Did leave me a bit out of breath, but it, like, weighed a ton!

The excitement pushed adrenaline threw my veins. Finally freedom. Even with my fractured foot, wounded shoulder and cut chest, I believe I could run all the way home. I took my first step out of my prison, and it felt good, but obviously, with my luck, that can never last.

That creature (I knew it was real!) was on the ceiling all the time. I heard its screech and turned; it landed by the sinks and I, at long last, got to see what was stalking me. It was thin, thinner than me, like, you could see every bone in its stretched-skinned covered body. Its eyes were awful, they were huge, blood shot and it stared _into _my soul, its long limbs freaked me out too, its twig-fingers twitched as if it was eager to grab me. It looked like something you would find under a kids bed.

It was crouched over, sat still for a second then ran at me with inhuman speed. I let out a cry and flung myself at the door, willing it to shut quicker. It put its long arm through the gap and grabbed my arm, pulling me within biting distance, which is exactly what it did, its thin lips stretched open into a wide 'smile' filled with pin like teeth. Pain shot up my arm as the thing gnawed on it.

"Ah shit! Let go!"

I used the advantage I now had on it and smashed its head against the wall, it screamed again, releasing my arm and sending out lashes with its claws, barley missing my face. I pushed the door closed, avoiding the attacks. _Oh god, oh god, oh god!_

Sliding down the wall, I wiped the wetness off my cheeks. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "I could use a cigarette right now." I cradled my arm, looks like I've got a red shirt to wear now, blood rapidly dripped out of the little holes that decorated my forearm. Out of a burst of anger, I hit the door behind me and shouted, "Hope the poison gets to you, bastard!"

I heard it cry and claw at the door viciously.

I gave a laugh of relief, _I got out. I beat Jigsaw._

I didn't recognise the hallway I was in; it was dark, besides from the small lights on the walls, and dirty.

I thought it was over, I thought I won. I was going to go home and actually think about my life… Until I heard footsteps coming from down the corridor, towards me…

_But I lived… _

* * *

**Yup. I don't know what happened either XD. It was meant to be a short story, haha woops.**

**So tell me what you think, hopefully he was in character. I might do another chapter if you wish me to, just say the magic words.**

**Reviews please and thank you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So this is for my 2 followers, lol. Hope you enjoy, and sorry it took some time.**

* * *

The footsteps got closer and closer until I spotted the shadow on the far wall down the hall; I panicked and quickly crawled into an alcove by the door. The footsteps passed me and paused at the door for a couple of seconds; I peaked around the wall a fraction. Dark auburn hair caught my eye; it was cut very short to the young woman's ears. She was staring down at the blood pooled by the door, for a moment I thought she would figure out that I had escaped, but it could have been mistaken for Lawrence's blood. I heard her breathing heavily and slightly hiccupping. She reached out for the door.

_No!_

My heart stopped, she was going to let out the creature. I had no idea what to do, I felt like I should stop her but I also wanted to know what she was doing down here. Plus confrontation in my state was not a good idea, I wasn't that stupid. I already felt light-headed and so dizzy. I spotted a clear bag in her hand as it rustled when she clenched her hand, it took a while for me to connect the points but I soon recognised her intensions and didn't know whether to feel thankful to her or not. I think I'll choose not, by the looks of her, she doesn't look like a 'good' person, probably works for Jigsaw. Why else would she be down here? For a picnic?

She mumbled something but I didn't catch it and she opened the door with less effort than I put in. She was looking at the dirty, blooded floor when she stepped in. She flinched at the smell that enveloped the room and lifted her head, I still couldn't see her face but she sounded terrified when she whispered out, "Adam?"

_I knew it!_

She did know who I was. That means she also works for Jigsaw and is part of the reason I'm here. It was sickening. What did I do to her?

I jumped out of my hiding spot (or more likely limped) and flattened myself behind the door, gathering my strength. I pushed with all my might to close the door again, I heard a screech from behind the door and I was confused, was it the girl or creature? I didn't care either way; they can both starve in there. The door clicked shut. I moved away from it, afraid to touch it, contemplating opening the door for her. I'm not sure if I could live with another murder on my shoulders.

Shouts of, "Open the door!" and "HELP!" and little mumbles of "No, no no…" Came next, I needed to get away from here, anyone could come looking for her, I shivered when I thought of being in Jigsaw's presence again, but also that thing might be able to get out of the bathroom just like it got in… However it did that.

I followed the hallway from where the girl came from; hopefully it leads to the exit. Suddenly, everything blurred and I felt extremely light-headed, gravity became abruptly heavier. A put a hand out to catch my fall. Something singed my palm and I pull away and land on the hard concrete floor. My vision gradually cleared from the mass of swirling colours and blurred shapes. I looked at my left hand and saw most of my palm was bright red and it was probably going to blister. I grimaced. There was a pipe of some sort on the wall, it smoked with heat, I wondered how I missed it. Most defiantly from the blood loss, I'm losing my ability to think straight. I pushed myself to my feet, and that's when I spotted the blood on the floor, it was dried and led to the boiling pipe.

_… Lawrence._

The trail led disappeared around the corner back to the bathroom, it must be Lawrence. Did he live? There's no body here, he must have. I felt relieved, but why didn't he send help? I gulped, Jigsaw must have got him. I felt like crying again, but I really wanted to get out of here and standing around and crying is not going to show me the exit. I had to be careful, Jigsaw could still be around.

Moving down the hallway, I kept as silent as possible, the girl was not helping; I could still here her cries and pleas to open the door, I kinda felt bad, but it was exactly what I went through, although I wish the thing would hurry up and… Eat her? What ever it was planning.

My stomach cramped again. Damn it, I've got to get outta here.

I turned another corner and right there was like the stairs leading up to heaven. Except I actually wasn't dead and those stairs looked really grimy. But a way out is a way out, right?

Cautiously, I placed my right foot gently on the first step, holding the wall to keep me balanced and to keep the pressure off my foot. God, I wish it would stop throbbing but I suppose dragging it across the floor did nothing to help it. I was aching all over already, how in the name of hell am I going to make it up these steps?

Down the hall I heard some creaking, it was faint but defiantly there. I turned my instinctively, just the thought that someone was behind me sent shivers down my spine. I tried my hardest not to panic. No, I just pulled myself up the second step, and then the third. My arms were shaking now, whether it was from pulling my body weight up or the terror that grew for the back of my mind, I didn't know and I didn't care, I just wanted to go home back to my familiar, dank, shithole apartment.

The scraping echoed behind me.

_It got out?!_

I took a deep breath and pulled myself up another step. Why is this so difficult?

I closed my eyes, and continued to pull myself up, blocking everything around me away, if the monster got to me now, I wouldn't really care; at least I was out of the bathroom. What would Jigsaw do, put me back in? Only if he found the body parts.

I dared a glance behind me, I wish I didn't, in fact I really wish I didn't have eyes anymore, all they did is show me things I didn't want to see. It, that creature, was behind me, sniffing the air and looking around the claustrophobic hallway with its pinprick pupils, they were not that small before, but now it looked twice as terrifying. It was 'grinning' too, its sharp teeth was covered in crimson blood. Poor girl. I pulled myself up the last step; it seemed that it couldn't see very well, despite its huge eyes, so I bit my lip to keep quite. I didn't turn back, I grabbed onto the wall and pulled myself to the exit, or so I hoped.

My breathing sped up as the scraping followed me up the steps.

_No, no, no. Please leave me alone._

My vision blurred and I felt hot trails of tears down my cheeks. I couldn't help the sob that forced its way through my sore throat. My legs began felt weak again and when I finally see a fenced gate blocking my only exit, I hold onto it for dear life. The creature hisses behind me, my blood thundered in my ears and probably out of the many wounds I obtained. With a groan I pushed open the gate, the old hinges squeaked deafeningly in the heavy silence and I cringed, wishing no one else was here, I crawl on my hands and knees through the gate, legs to weak to hold myself up. It shot out for me again, and I kicked the gated door shut and held it closed with my good foot, well, it's not very good anymore, the thing scratched and bit at it, practically shredding the sole. But good news is I've got a new found love for doors, I fucking love doors. I looked desperately around for anything to block the door, I drag boxes and other objects laying around and push them against the door while pushing myself away, widening the gape between me and the long-limbed monster. It screeched and hissed and threw itself at the gate. I panted and gasped for breath.

_What is that thing?_

I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room, someone is staying here, a desk which is obviously being used with paper scattered the top of it. There was a lamp next to an empty bed, a _bed. _How do they sleep with themselves knowing I was dying down there? Sick bastards.

I crawled over to the bed and lifted myself to sit on the edge of it, both my feet useless to do anything now, god damn creature thing. The bed did feel nice though, comfy, soft. Not like my one at home – at the apartment. So a mass murder gets better living material then me. Great.

I could feel myself nodding off, the banging against the door strangely helping, when a thought came through my head: Where is Jigsaw?

I jumped up but immediately fell on the floor to my knees, "Oww... God damn it." I said, or whispered, my throat was so dry and sore.

_Gotta go, Jigsaw is still here._

A slam and heavy footsteps echoed from the hallway probably leading out to freedom, getting closer to where I was kneeling, bleeding on the floor. Using my excellent thinking skills, I sweep myself under the desk and hold my breath.

"Amanda?" A rough voice called out as the footsteps entered the room, it didn't sound like Jigsaw. Who ever it was walks around the room to the blocked gate.

_Oh no. Not again._

He growled in annoyance and kicked the boxes out of the way, "For fucks sake Amanda."

I pull my knees closer to my chest, covering my mouth with my hand.

The other apprentice – he has to be – opens the gate and I can't help but flinch, but nothing happens and just calls for Amanda again. He shuts the gate, well, putting it nicely. The apprentice looked like he was going to leave until he paused.

_Damn it, my blood!_

He knelt down, with his arms leaning on his thighs. I could see his face now; he had strong features and brown short-ish hair. I don't know who he is but I just pray he doesn't spot me; I'm surprised he hasn't yet. He places two fingers in my blood and pulled away, my blood gleamed wetly on his fingers. He followed the trail back to the gate. Then he followed the blood to under the desk, his eyes met mine. I couldn't stop the tears or the jumble of pleas and apologies, I don't even know what I was apologising for, but I felt like I needed to, just to get another chance of life. So he didn't put me back into the bathroom.

"Where's Amanda?" He asked, voice and face like stone.

"B-b-bathroom. I'm s-so sorry, p-please." I sobbed. He left, quickly swinging the door open. "No, don't, its not s-safe." I shift out halfway from under the desk. He gave me a stern look (doesn't he show emotion?). I search for the creature, there's no sign of it, but now I have a new problem on my hands. I was never going to get out with this guy here, I'm such an idiot. Should've just stayed in the bathroom, would have saved me the trauma. I scoot back under the desk, that guy hasn't stopped looking at me.

I saw the footsteps leave the door and back to in front of the desk; he knelt down and asked, "What happened?"

_What happened?!_

Anger flared and I couldn't help but raise my voice, even though it didn't sound as threatening as I wanted it to be, I just sounded ill, "Oh, nothing really. I was just kidnapped and put in a bathroom chained to a pipe with a complete stranger who was told to kill me. Six hours of sitting around then, boom, everyone turns crazy. Lawrence saws off his foot, some other guy rushes into the room waving a gun around and I beat the guy to death. Lawrence leaves me alone and never comes back. Jigsaw gets _up _and practically just walks out – just like that! - telling me I've failed and leaves me in the dark. I don't even know how long. Lawrence promised but he never came back," I was getting hysterical, and he didn't even bat and eye, "This girl, Amanda? She opened the door. She – She was going to kill me…" I let out a humourless laugh, "And you know what's funny? It was all a _game!_"

He looks over at the door again, "I meant the injuries."

I blink.

_Oh, right. He probably knew all that, being an apprentice and stuff…_

I swallow dryly, my throat burning, "Lawrence shot me in the shoulder, and I… I used the toilet lid to b-break my foot…" I trail off, I really didn't want to go on about the creature, it was horrible, maybe if I don't mention it, it will stay away.

There was a look in his eye, but I can't work out what it is. Shock? Maybe. He doesn't think I had it in me, neither did I, not until that creature decided to make me its playmate.

He goes on, "And?"

I just look at him, play dumb Adam.

"The others?"

Doesn't say much, does he?

"W-what others?" Damn stutter, still scared out of my skin. Where's Jigsaw?

"On your arm and chest." He looked down, "And foot."

I didn't get a chance to say anything as a scream, loud and piercing, ricocheted off the walls from the hallway. I'm still confused if it was the girl or monster. We both found out when the lithe creature through itself at the door, it slammed against the wall as the thing rushed pass. The apprentice jumped up and I curl into myself under the desk, making me as small as possible. I _really _don't want that to see me.

"The hell is that?!" He shouts.

The creature hisses at him but sniffs the air again.

_It's still looking for me._

I could have cried, but I'm seriously dehydrated now. The feet backed away, and I felt almost sad, even though he was a Jigsaw apprentice, he wasn't so bad; I mean he hasn't hurt or threatened me… Or made empty promises.

The creature jerked its head in my direction, it looks for a second and then 'smiles' again. It took a step forward; I truly thought that guy was going to watch it eat me, until a boot swung its way into its ribs. It went flying into the wall, that's when I noticed how badass that guy was. He crouched and grabbed my and drug me out from under the desk and pulled me out of the room.

_What the hell is going on?_

Well, I know that it's real, the game, Jigsaw, even the creature. My life is so fucked up.

I really wasn't running at all, the guy was just dragging me, my legs were feeling uncooperative and my feet scrapped across the floor. That hurt, lots. We came across another room, and he threw me in and slammed the door shut. We were both breathing heavily, but he regained his posture quicker than I did.

"What was that?" He turned to me.

"How am I supposed to know? I thought it was yours." I said after I got my breath back. I could kill for a drink right now, and food, a bed would be nice too.

My saviour looked like he was going to say something when he looked behind me and stopped. I followed his gaze, I was paralyzed. It was Jigsaw.

He walked out of a room, carrying used, dirty bandages. He looked at his apprentice, then at me. Automatically, I pushed myself away from the murderer.

"He got out on his own."

I swear the corner of Jigsaw's mouth curved up. "Where's Amanda?"

I saw the apprentice guy stiffen up, my eyes widened with realisation that we left her behind; well she could be dead by now, hopefully.

"We need to go."

"Mark, where's Amanda?"

Mark, the apprentice, didn't bother arguing (who would? It's Jigsaw!), "Bathroom." He looked at me. So did Jigsaw.

I glanced between them before picking at the hem of my blooded shirt, "There's something down there, she could be dead." I say quietly.

Jigsaw turned to Mark, "Find her."

He only nodded, picking up a gun from a table top, making sure it was loaded and opened the door. Jigsaw lifted an eyebrow.

"There is something down there."

After checking the coast was clear, he exited and shut the door.

That left me alone. With Jigsaw. I didn't look up, I couldn't. I was gonna die now, he was gonna drug me again and put me in another trap.

"Congratulations, Adam Faulkner. You survived."

* * *

**Probably not as traumatic as the first but still. Hope all the characters are in, well, character XD**

**Remember, if you want anouther chap, all you have to do is ask. Reviews are beautiful and suggetions are great if you have any.**


End file.
